


To The Tip Of The Sky, Into The Clouds

by galaxyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Some Mental Health Issues, but like barely there angst, characters not listed may be added later/appear in passing, ones listed are the friends, only referenced, ship markhyuckhei u fuckn cowards, some other shit that'll be warned at the start of each chapter!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: At their fourth anniversary dinner, Donghyuck puts down his napkin and says "so if I hypothetically wanted to make out with your classmate, what would you say?"Mark swallows his pepsi, puts it on the table, and says "thankgodI'm not the only one."Or; Boyfriends MarkHyuck both fall for the same hot guy, but like two functioning kind of adults in a healthy relationship, talk it out and decide to woo him into joining them.Title from Giddy Up - The Boyz





	1. mark

Most of the time, June 25th is The Anniversary Of That One Time Mark Nearly Died. It has been for the last six years. It’s a grand occasion, one where Taeyong makes a shit ton of food and all of Mark’s friends come over and their parents will bust out the photos and every single time Mark will complain and say “it didn’t even happen on the 25th!”

To which Taeyong will reply “shut the fuck up and eat your potato salad.” Like clockwork, every single year.

This year that doesn’t happen. This year Mark says he doesn’t wanna throw a party and his parents listen, this year he picks Donghyuck up in Taeyong’s old civic and drives them down to the beach and they sit in the backseat and hold hands until Donghyuck finally starts crying moments after he apologizes and the only reason Mark lets go is to hold him again.

“It’s okay.” He says, even though it doesn’t feel like it is, even though Donghyuck avoiding him for a week literally ripped his heart out and crushed it on the floor.

“It’s not.” Donghyuck blubbers in return, because he knows Mark better than Mark could ever dream of knowing himself. “I should’ve, s-should’ve just t-told you what was wrong b-but I just avoided you and made everything w-worse like an _idiot-“_

“Okay, well, it isn’t okay.” Mark admits. Donghyuck sobs into his shirt. “It did hurt Hyuckkie, but I’m not gonna be mad at you, because if I’m mad at you then we’re both mad at you and that’s just two much negativity for a single 2006 Honda Civic.”

Donghyuck slaps his arm, which like, fair, because it was a bad joke, but he still laughs. “Don’t dismiss your own emotions dumbass.” He sniffles.

“I wasn’t mad at you, I swear. I was hurt and confused but I wasn’t mad.” Mark murmurs, and then presses one, two, three kisses into Donghyuck’s hair before he reluctantly pulls them apart. He thumbs the tears away from the corner of Donghyuck’s eyes and kisses his boyfriend on the nose and cups Donghyuck’s face in his palms. “I wasn’t mad.” He says again, looking Donghyuck in the eye and pressing their foreheads together.

Donghyuck sighs, his eyes slipping shut. “I believe you.” He breathes, words brushing against Mark’s face like a breeze. “I’m sorry.”

“And I forgive you.” Mark says and he leans in around the same time Donghyuck does and the world sort of melts away because there’s nothing that could compare to the way Donghyuck’s lips fit perfectly against Mark’s.

Mark pulls away, forces himself to, smiling down at Donghyuck and saying “you know that we aren’t avoiding the conversation just because you kiss me.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, his lips quirked in a barely there grin. “Remember that one time I kissed you in the kitchen and you were so flustered your egg burnt.” He asks without question because Mark could _never_ forget, Donghyuck reminds him every week.

_”Anyways,”_ Mark says pointedly, because Donghyuck’s already laughing at the way he’s blushing from his ears to his neckline and if he doesn’t stay on topic it’ll just become Bully Mark Time (even though it’s always Bully Mark Time). “why’d you avoid me?”

Donghyuck’s snickers turn into awkward coughing which then moves to squirming and then he’s just making random noises because he’s embarrassed and doesn’t wanna say anything. If it wasn’t _so fucking cute_ then Mark would be more annoyed. “Hyuck.” He simply presses, a little more firmer than before. 

“It’s like you’re dying again.” Donghyuck blurts, and before Mark can even blink Donghyuck’s rambling that “it feels like the time I was in the hospital hallway and I’m just sitting there and fucking crying because you’re in surgery and you’re fucking dying and it’s too late for me to stop the fall but I _couldn’t_ stop the fall and I’m so scared and confused at what’s gonna happen but I’m also scared for me because I don’t know what I’ll do without you but also I’m being selfish because this is your thing and I should be caring about you but I’m just so _scared-“_

“Woah okay.” Mark says, because he feels like if he doesn’t cut in then Donghyuck’s gonna puke all over Taeyong’s seats. “Babe, what the fuck, tell me this shit this is a _lot.”_

“But you had finals and shit and you seemed stressed and I didn’t wanna worry you.” Donghyuck whines. He’s only doing it because he knows that Mark’s right and he’s embarrassed about it and it’s honestly just so adorable Mark squishes his cheeks and kisses him again.

“Can I talk now?” He asks after he breaks them apart and he doesn’t wait for Donghyuck’s answer before he starts talking. “Okay, firstly, I get that this is scary but I think comparing it to That One Time I Nearly Died is a little dramatic. I’m moving into the city, you come with me to visit Taeyong on the weekends, it’s literally like, half an hour on the subway.”

Donghyuck grumbles. Mark ignores him. “Secondly, even if I was moving across the world, it doesn’t mean anything. I’m still Mark Lee, your amazing and beautiful boyfriend, and distance isn’t gonna change that. There’s not a lot that would change what we are Hyuckkie.”

“But it’s university.” Donghyuck says, voice so vulnerable Mark chest twists. “It’s something new and different and what if you realize that there’s so much more than the dumb kid two doors down, and you change in ways I don’t understand and you deserve someone who understands you Mark, I don’t wanna hold you back-“

“Remember,” Mark cuts in, because his eyes started to fill with tears and if he didn’t say it then he’d be too choked up to say it later. “Remember when I got to high school and I was the one who was crying because I was so scared to go?”  
“Yeah.” Donghyuck sniffles. He moves Mark’s hands away from his face and into their own. “I do.”

“Remember what you told me?”

“Yeah.”

“What was it?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck just chokes out a sob. “Hyuck, what was it.”

“I told you that if we were born in the same year that we’d be too powerful.” Donghyuck says, voice shaky but filled with something fond. “I said that you just have to figure all that shit out so you could show me next year. That I’d be following right behind you and that you just gotta wait for me.”

“It’s the same.” Mark says, and that’s when the tears spill over. Donghyuck makes a small noise and lets go of Mark’s hands to wipe the tears from his eyes. Mark continues as he does, saying, “it’s the exact same thing Hyuck, it’s just one stupid year and then you’ll be right there with me. And yeah, there’s new shit out there, but all that shit is shit I wanna take on with you. It’s just the same Hyuckkie, I’m gonna go there and completely fuck everything up and Taeyong-hyung will laugh at me and I’ll figure out a place for me to settle but I won’t settle without figuring a space for you too.”

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, simply rubs his thumb against Mark’s cheek. He’s looking up at Mark with red eyes and soft brown hair falling against his forehead and the sun’s just beginning to set, painting golden rays across tan cheeks and turning Donghyuck gold. _He’s beautiful,_ Mark thinks, not for the first time, not for the last.

“It’s still scary.” Donghyuck whispers eventually.

“I know.” Mark breathes back. “I’m so fucking terrified. About teachers and classes and friends and clubs and homework and jobs and hearing Taeyong-hyung fuck his boyfriend through the wall.” That makes Donghyuck laugh, bright and happy and for a moment Mark forgets to breathe, forgets to think, forgets what he was gonna say next.

“Poor baby.” Donghyuck coos, squishing Mark’s cheeks together. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“I have, and it is god awful.” Mark says grimly and looses his breath all over again when Donghyuck bursts into laughter once more. “But,” he eventually manages, forcing his heart to calm down. “I was never once scared about us.”

Donghyuck smiles, looking up at Mark through his lashes. “Really?”

“I’m like a boomerang Hyuck, no matter how hard you throw me I’ll always come back.” And it’s with the wink at the end of his sentence that has Donghyuck bursting into complaints and falling into Mark’s chest, shaking with laughter. Mark holds him and laughs along.

The sun’s dipping into the horizon when Donghyuck calms dow, moving away from Mark’s embrace and looking up at Mark with a smile that’s fond and beautiful and warm. “That was fucking awful.” He declares.

Mark shrugs. “Payback for avoiding me?”

Donghyuck hits him square in the chest. “That’s fair.” He grumbles and Mark laughs and kisses him again.

“Get in the front nerd, we’re going to McDonalds.” Mark says as he clambers over the seats. “We gotta do something for the sixth anniversary.”

“Oh fuck, that was today.” Donghyuck says as he follows Mark a moment after. “I can’t believe it’s been only six years since you busted your skull falling off the roof of my my shed.”

“I don’t even remember the fucking thing.” Mark mutters, backing out. “If I’m gonna Almost Die then I should at least be able to recall some of it.”

“Still, it feels like it was a million years ago.” Donghyuck sighs, stretching in his seat. “Like it’s just a fact of life. The sky’s blue, the grass is green, one time Mark Lee tried to fly by holding an umbrella and jumping off the roof of my shed and nearly fucking died.”

“I think it’s necessary to say that _you_ made me do it-“

“What’s that? Did someone say something?”

“I will run this car into the ditch Lee Donghyuck I swear to fucking God-“

But they’re both laughing as he says it, the setting sun bathing them in orange as it melts into the horizon on the drive home. If Mark were a stronger man, and if Taeyong wasn’t a scary person, he’d reach over and take Donghyuck’s hand, but he’s been conditioned not to break his death grip on the wheel. He compromises, stealing glances at Donghyuck and traffic lights and smiling brightly when he catches his boyfriend doing the same. And every time Donghyuck smiles back, eyes crinkling up and smiling as brightly as the sun setting behind them.

That night, after he drops Donghyuck off at his doorstep and falls asleep with their text conversation still open on his phone, Mark dreams are steeped in gold and set to a soundtrack of laughter ringing bright and beautiful, and the only reason he wakes up is because the real thing is just two doors away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love markhyuck but i love markcas(??) but i love hyuckhei so i thought "fuck it let's put em all together"
> 
> updates are gonna be really slow!!! school fucking sucks and i have depression!!!! also i havent planned any of this!!!!!!! so lets just see how the wind blows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading y'all!!


	2. donghyuck

It’s ten minutes into their third period spare when Renjun snaps for the first time that day, picking up his physics textbook and beating Donghyuck with it. “Could! You! Stop! Being! So! Gay!” He shouts, punctuating each word with a hit.

“This is _literally_ a hate crime.” Donghyuck splutters, flailing around for something to defend himself with. Desperately, he looks to Jeno and Jaemin for help.

“Suffer thot.” Jaemin says, completely devoid of emotion. He doesn’t even fucking look up from his notebook. Jeno has the decency to be apologetic and offer a sympathetic smile. Most likely because he gets beat up by Renjun the most, but that’s beside the point.

“What did I even do to deserve this.” Donghyuck wails, succumbing to his fate. Renjun relents barely a moment later with a final whack and a pointed glare.

“You’ve been talking about Mark all day! We get it!! You love your boyfriend!!!” Renjun spits with so much spite Donghyuck physically recoils.

Jeno coughs and raises his hand. “I mean, it’s a bit excessive but I don’t think it’s _that_ bad-“

“Shut the fuck up het.” Renjun and Donghyuck snap at the exact same time.

Jeno blinks. “I’m bi???”

“You really are whining a bit too much.” Jaemin sighs, shutting his notebook. Donghyuck doesn’t even know _why_ he’s bothering to study, it’s been like two days since school started. “Seriously Hyuck, it’s a little extra.”

“I just-“ Donghyuck starts, then stops, because emotions are gross and make his face all warm and his stomach all gross. He has to turn around in his chair and Not Look at his friends and breathe for a few moments to collect himself.

“How the fuck are you so emotionally stunted.” Renjun mutters.

“Trauma, probably.” Jaemin shoots back. Donghyuck flashes a thumbs up over his shoulder. “Boom, there you go.”

“It was rhetorical you fuck, my mother is literally his therapist.” Renjun snaps and that’s when Donghyuck decides to step in before they start fighting and the ever passive Jeno is forced to try and separate them. Which he could probably do pretty well if he just burst into tears, because Jaemin and Renjun would literally _die_ for Jeno, but that’s beside the point.

“I just,” He blurts, letting them fall silent. “Senior year’s gonna fucking suck, and I’m in choir and the musical and I have work and all that shit and so it’s gonna be hard to see him all the time and I’m just a needy bitch who thrives off of attention.”

“Hey, Chenle’s the neediest bitch, and you cannot take that away from him.” Jaemin snaps. Jeno and Renjun make identical hums of agreement. “Also Mark would literally drop everything to come see you. He’s told me about all the plans he has to surprise you with a visit.”

“He has _plans?”_

“Jaemin you dumb gay slut-“ Renjun starts, literally standing up, and it’s only Jeno’s desperate plea for just one spare to end without a fight that makes him sit down.

“Donghyuck, there is not a force lesser than God himself that could keep you from Mark.” Jeno eventually says after he’s placed one leg in Jeno’s lap to serve as a weight to pin him down. “I’m being dead serious, even if you two were to break up, it wouldn’t be because of this. It’d be a situation where you would both acknowledge it and talk about it and keep going as best friends because you two are fucking soulmates in every sense of the word.”

There’s a beat. “For a het, you’re surprisingly smart.” Jaemin mumbles.

Jeno sighs, all will to live leaving his body in a single exhale. “You guys are good together.” He continues, slightly more defeated than before. “You’re good for each other. Let things happen Hyuck, nothing’s gonna get better or worse if you keep thinking about this so much.”

Donghyuck reaches for Jeno’s hand, who takes it without hesitation. “Thanks Jeno.” Donghyuck says as sincerely as he can. “I love you, even if you are straight.”

Jeno tears his hand away like he’s been burned. “Okay, just because I have a girlfriend doesn’t mean I’m straight you _assholes,_ I’ve made out with all of you!” He hisses.

Renjun hums. “I don’t know, seems pretty heterosexual to me.”

“We dated! For a year and a half!”

“Huh, funny, I can’t recall.”

“This is the worst day of my entire life.” Jeno mumbles, the end of his sentence cut muffled by the bell.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna get worse, we’ve got our English quiz next period.” Jaemin pointedly says. The three of them freeze.

“Wait, _that’s_ what you were studying for?” Renjun squeaks. Jaemin nods. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?”

Jaemin grins. “Only the strong survive.” He says.

They kick his ass all the way to their classroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**leem:** babe!!!!!

 **leem:** ok what the fuck is this nickname

 **Duckie:** l e e m

 **leem:** sjhdgdhjshg what does that even m e a n 

**Duckie:** don u mean what does that even

 **Duckie:** leem

 **leem:** : |

 **Duckie:** wow ok I give u this gift of a nickname and THIS is what I get in return smh 

**leem:** i thought the positivity notebook was ur gift

 **leem:** I fuckin love that tho btw its so c u t e and ur even c u t e r 

**Duckie:** kahdjsajhdgshdfj  <<<33333

 **Duckie:** im glad u like it!!!! it took f o r e v e r to make

 **Duckie:** lele nearly told u abt it like 2 weeks in I was abt to slaughter him

 **leem:** lmaooo

 **Duckie:** but how was ur 1st day??

 **leem:** well

 **leem:** I was late to p much every lecture

 **leem:** \+ my socio prof is an asshole

 **leem:** \+ hyung and his boyfriend fucked in the shower today and I was so scared of stepping on jizz I had to wait until after my classes to shower

 **leem:** also I got assigned a chapter of the textbook to read by Thursday

 **leem:** but I met some chill guys

 **leem:** remember lee chan???

 **Duckie:** the fucker that always took gold for modern @ comp?????

 **leem:** yeah lol he’s in my socio class too he’s p chill

 **Duckie:** nice!!!!!!!

 **Duckie:** Mark Lee?????? Maaking friends?????????????? In this economy???????????????????

 **leem:** im maaking friends just fine excuse u

 **Duckie:** fcuk I didn’t think u’d notice

 **leem:** nything happen w/ u today??

 **Duckie:** nothing too unusual

 **Duckie:** lele held jisunggie’s hand to “compare sizes” and jisunggie literally died

 **leem:** do u mean, literally every Monday ever

 **Duckie:** jfhgdhsjhd too real

 **leem:** were u good today??

 **leem:** like Brain BS Wise

 **leem:** I was okay today!! Just a lil anxious but it went away after a while

 **leem:** wbu???

 **Duckie:** u h h h things were kinda???? Okay????????

 **Duckie:** that good ol AnxietyTM never goes away

 **leem:** fuckn big mood Jesus

 **Duckie:** but its nothing that we haven’t talked abt before, my brain’s just Loud

 **leem:** want me to fight it

 **Duckie:** are you offering to literally fight my brain

 **leem:** ofc

 **Duckie:** ur an idiot omg

 **leem:** yh but im yours ;;;)))

 **Duckie:** SDGSHJASHDG STFU

 **leem:** ;)

 **leem:** ok I gtg now tho bc I wanna get started on this coursework

 **Duckie:** :(( txt me tmmrw??

 **leem:** ofc!!!!

 **Duckie:** :D

 **leem:** ur so c u t e

 **Duckie:** r u trying to kill me mark lee??

 **leem:** no!!!!! I’m just trying to tell the most beautiful boy in the world that I love him!!!!!!

 **Duckie:** wow thats crazy im trying to do the same thing!!!!!

 **leem:** SDGSJAKSDUHJSKJDHF

 **Duckie:** bye babe!!!!  <<33

 **leem:** ,,,,,,,,bye,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Wednesday after school Donghyuck walks into the staff room and immediately has a very fat dog deposited in his arms.

“Jesus-“ he manages to spit out before his mouth is violated by an excess of fur.

“He’s fucking heavy isn’t he.” Jungwoo asks without question, nervously flitting about. “Fuck, I told Taeil that he should switch Genghis’ food but he said that he didn’t wanna waste what was left but if we have _another_ exploded pancreas I swear I’m gonna fucking lose it-“

“Woah, okay hyung, let’s slow down.” Donghyuck manages around the Pomeranian in his grip. “Why can’t you take him to the vet?”

“New hire’s coming in todayyyyyyy.” Jungwoo whines, anxiously dancing in place. “And someone has to help him ouuuuuuuuuuut.”

“Hyung, chill, it’s gonna be okay, I’ll help him.” Donghyuck says, immediately regretting each individual word as it falls out of his mouth. He almost says ‘wait no I have anxiety’ but then Jungwoo looks at him so relieved and happy that he swallows the words down and mentally berates himself for being stupid instead.

“Thank you so much Donghyuck-ah I literally owe you my life oh my god holy shit you can have two pastries today if you want I would die for your beautiful face thank you I fucking love you.” Jungwoo rambles, picking up Genghis and cradling him. “I’ll go right now so I can get back asap, call me if you need anything, Yukhei should be here soon, he’s tall and sandy blonde and he’s really fucking dumb you’ll spot him immediately I love you bye!”

And with that Jungwoo’s gone.

Donghyuck would probably be bitching a lot more about being left alone to train an employee if it weren’t for the fact that he has the easiest job in the world. He makes drinks, gives people pastries and watches cute dogs for five hours a day and then bikes home. On top of that, he always gets the slowest possible shifts, so he pretty much just does whatever homework he feels like doing and plays with dogs, only occasionally doing any actual barista stuff. And best of all, his manager Jungwoo is a literal angel, and Taeil might possibly be the second coming of christ.

Basically, Donghyuck fucking loves his job.

So he can take one for the team and help out a new hire just once. No biggie. Even if it’s a kinda fuckin big biggie, because Donghyuck hates having to make a first impression, because those are pretty important. And on top of that Donghyuck just has no idea what the fuck is happening a good ninety percent of the time and there’s a good chance he’ll fuck up everything the new guy knows and make him piss in the dark roast or something. And then there’s also the fact that Donghyuck’s ability to handle tall people varies from day to day and he’s just hoping that today isn’t one of the days where craning his neck to hold a conversation makes him have a panic attack in the first bathroom he can find.

The rational part of his brain goes “Hey! Maybe text someone about this!” The anxiety fuelled gremlin then jumps out of a corner and starts whaling on the helpful part, bellowing “YOU FOOL. YOU ABSOLUTE BUFOON. HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH. THEY’LL HATE YOU”

Donghyuck doesn’t even get to fight the gremlin because as soon as the doubts start surging in the bells chime with the first person of the day. With a sigh, Donghyuck looks up from his math assignment behind the counter to watch this tall sandy haired guy walk in, grin, open his mouth to say something, and then promptly trip and fall on his face.

Donghyuck blinks. He’s not quite sure if he actually saw that. “Um.” He hesitantly tries.

“Fuckin’ _ow.”_ A low voice moans from the floor. Oh shit, he did actually see that. Donghyuck jolts into action, clambering over the countertop and landing with a thud.

“Holy shit are you alright?” He blurts upon seeing the splayed out on the floor with his ridiculously long limbs spread out everywhere. The guy himself doesn’t look too upset, rather he looks positively delighted.

“I am having the time of my fucking life dude.” He says blissfully, letting Rasputin lick his face clean. “I am in heaven.”

“His tongue was up his asshole like three seconds ago.” Donghyuck blurts in reply, because this is weird and he’s still not 100% sure if he’s disassociating or not. The guy on the floor cranes his neck and grins so wide his eyes crinkle and his teeth shine.

_Oh fuck._ Donghyuck’s very loud Gay Brain declares. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus._

“He eats ass? I respect that.” The very attractive man on the floor of the cafe says with his dazzling grin still in place. Donghyuck laughs, partly because he’s more than flustered but also because. It’s an ass joke. He’s only human.

“So, are you gonna get off the floor and order or…” Donghyuck says, still snickering because of the ass joke.

Hot Guy’s eyes widen and he begins flailing on the floor, dislodging the dog and pulling himself to his feet. “Oh shit. No, uh, I’m actually starting here today? Jungwoo said he’d show me the ropes.”

“So you’re Yukhei?” Donghyuck asks. Hot Guy, more commonly known as Yukhei, grins and nods. “Nice to meet you man, Jungwoo’s dealing with one of the dogs right now, so I’ll be teaching you today.”

“Sweet, let’s get started!” Yukhei says, somehow still energetic. Donghyuck feels for the knot of anxiety usual winding its way around his lungs and finds himself breathing easier than before Yukhei walked in. He braces himself for it to come back, for the uncertainty to settle itself in his bones, for the inevitable doubt and worry to return.

Within ten minutes Yukhei slams his knee into a shelf and Donghyuck’s laughing so hard he completely forgets to remain vigilant.

It’s just so easy to be around Yukhei. Donghyuck introduces him to all the dogs (Yukhei bows deeply and respectfully to every single one), shows him how to make all the drinks (Yukhei writes it all down in a little pocket notebook that has ‘DONT FORGET DUMBASS’ written in glittery pink on the front), teaches him general customer etiquette (“who needs etiquette when you’ve got a face like mine” Yukhei declares) and after Donghyuck runs out of things to teach him they just start talking. And they don’t stop. No one comes in, because it’s a Tuesday evening and people have jobs and responsibilities and other adult bullshit Donghyuck purposefully never thinks about. And so Donghyuck makes them both hot chocolate and gives Yukhei one of the pastries Jungwoo said he could have and they just sit and talk and talk and talk. 

Yukhei tells him about the little Thai restaurant in a small corner of Hong Kong and how he misses the way the spice would soak his clothes and make him stink no matter how many showers he took. Yukhei tells him about the swim scholarship he got and about how he literally would never leave the water if it was an option and how his parents cried when he told them he was going to Seoul. Yukhei tells him about how the languages trip over each other in his brain and how he once asked the waiter for more breasts and was swiftly removed from the premises. Donghyuck listens and laughs so hard Napoleon gets mad at him and climbs off of Donghyuck’s lap to find somewhere else to sleep.

In return, Donghyuck talks as well. He tells Yukhei about the one time he died his hair firetruck red and when he was upset that it didn’t look the way he wanted, his mom died her hair the exact same colour. He tells Yukhei about his actor friend Jeno and about how after his debut his fans would keep showing up to their school and it became such a big deal that Donghyuck tried to scare them off and accidentally convinced people that Jeno was from a mob family. He tells Yukhei about how he literally burst into tears during his job interview for the very place they were in and Taeil was so flustered he started crying as well and the only reason they stopped was because one of the dogs took a shit in the corner of the room. Yukhei ends up falling off the chair from laughing, which naturally sends the dogs into a frenzy and the two of them into fits of laughter again.

They talk and talk and talk until Donghyuck’s phone buzzes with a text asking him to close up the front and put the dogs to bed and head home for the day. “Oh hell yeah, we’re done!” He announces, flashing Yukhei a big grin. “I’d say good job, but well…”

“We did jack shit?” Yukhei supplies.

Donghyuck snorts. “Precisely.”

“Ah, and I was having fun talking too. Oh well, do you work tomorrow?”

“Yup!” Donghyuck says as he herds the dogs into their little room. “Oh, fuck, this is where the dogs go sleep by the way. We put them in there when we close up but Taeil lives upstairs so he’ll take care of them when he gets back.”

“Gnarly.” Yukhei says, completely unironically. “Dude, thank you so much.”

“For what, doing my job?” Donghyuck shoots back. Yukhei’s ears turn red. “It’s all good, I can’t wait to work with you.”

“Likewise.” Yukhei holds out a hand and Donghyuck hesitates for barely a moment before shaking it. It’s warm and massive and Donghyuck’s cheeks flush just at the feeling. He counts himself fucking blessed that Yukhei’s too distracted by an incoming call to really notice.

“Wait, fuck, now? Kun, what the fuck!” He squawks, stumbling over his own feet as he grabs his jacket from the chairs they were sitting at before. He throws the door open and runs out, but quickly reenters the cafe with a sharp u-turn. “Some shit went down, I can’t help clean up, I’m really sorry, but I’ll help you tomorrow see you then!” He shouts in one breath before turning around and sprinting away.

Donghyuck laughs long after Yukhei’s faded from sight, and his smile doesn’t disappear for the rest of the evening. If anything, it grows wider when his music cuts off halfway through cleaning up with an incoming call.

“Hey.” Donghyuck breathes, leaning against the counter where his phone rests.

“Hi.” Comes the reply, just as breathless and giddy, and Donghyuck has to put his face in his hands to try and press his grin away.

And Donghyuck smiles the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do u end a chapter lmaooooo
> 
> this update was only bc im procrastinatign studying for history sjdhgsjah help me Folks im Dyin,,, this fic is gonna be a bit more serious than i thought it wld b but it's gonna be moooostly humour still
> 
> nyways thanks for reading and i hope u liked it!!!


	3. mark, again

Mark wouldn’t say he’s an impatient person. He knows how to wait for things. He’s polite to fast food workers and retail employees and he only breaks the speed limit when one of his friends is threatening to piss all over Taeyong’s seats. Mark would even go as far to say that he’s one of the most patient people out of his entire friend group, but then again, that’s not exactly a difficult feat to accomplish considering who his friend group is. Mark’s not even sure if Jisung knows how to spell ‘patience’.

Mark is normally a patient guy, but for some reason, today he seems to be anything _but_ patient.

“Oh please, ‘For some reason’ my fucking ass.” Johnny scoffs, lying on the floor despite the entire empty couch above him. “You know exactly like you’re jumping around like there’s icy hot on your balls.”

“Ok-“ Mark starts, ready to fight, but it’s pointless, he’s bad at fighting and Johnny’s… Well, Johnny’s just correct. Mark throws himself onto the couch dramatically and sighs. “Yeah.” He grumbles in defeat. Johnny reaches his hand up and loosely pets Mark’s hair and Mark sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into Johnny’s touch.

“You and Taeyong really are similar.” Johnny muses. His eyes are fond and his smile is gentle.

Mark wrinkles his nose. “That’s the worst thing you could’ve ever said to me.” He mutters.

Johnny tugs his hair, but only hard enough to make Mark yelp in surprise. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He scoffs.

“He’s just… weird. Y’know? Like he does this thing where he tends to bury his feelings and he avoids people instead of talking to them straight on and I haven’t really seen him lately and I guess I’m scared that not seeing him for some time could’ve sorta just made things different and different is bad but different’s hard and I don’t want things to be hard because it’s always been easy with him-“

“I’m pretty sure that we’re not talking about Taeyong anymore.” Johnny idly replies. Mark slaps his cheek.

“No shit Sherlock I’m terrified of seeing Hyuck again.”

“Man at least you admitted it.” Johnny sighs. Mark hits him. Johnny pulls his hair again. They briefly engage in one of the laziest fights in history, ending with Mark sliding off the couch and onto Johnny in a way which makes both of them groan in pain. Neither of them bother moving.

“Help me.” Mark groans, pressing his face into Johnny’s thigh.

“Don’t defile the promised land.” Johnny pushes Mark’s head until he lies face up. Mark closes his eyes and lets Johnny’s fingers card through his hair. “There we go. Here’s some advice; stop thinking about it you fucking moron.”

“Ouch.”

“Dead serious. Relationships aren’t supposed to be easy, they take work. Which both go you have been putting in. You’ve both been texting and calling and _talking_ to each other, which is more than like, most heterosexual couples can say.”

Johnny stops, waiting for Mark to retort. Mark just sighs. “Emo brat.” Johnny sighs fondly, ruffling Mark’s hair. “Seriously though, you’re good.”

Mark cracks open one eye. “Yeah?”

Johnny smiles. “Yeah.” Something warm unfurls in Mark’s chest, and he smiles before letting his eyes slip shut again. They lie in silence like that, and Mark lets himself breathe.

The moment’s broke by the door flying open and someone screaming “HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY”

Mark jerks, startled, accidentally slamming his hand into Johnny’s crotch. “Oh, fuck, shit, sorry man-“

“It’s okay, no balls to bust.” Johnny says through a wince, but his eyes sparkle with good nature.

The apartment suddenly fills with laughter and yelling and familiar warmth and Mark struggles to get his bearings, to compose himself, to try and put himself together before-

“You’re a fucking mess.” Donghyuck says behind him, voice filled with bemusement. Mark whirls around and Donghyuck’s there in that green hoodie he gave to him before he left and neither of them hesitate before they move and collide and connect and then there’s nothing else other than each other and the tightest grip they have on whatever they can reach and the press of their lips against each other’s and their combined warmth that sears through Mark’s chest and burns him in the most beautiful ways. 

Donghyuck moves back first, keeping Mark from chasing his lips with a firm hand on Mark’s chest. “No-“ Mark can’t stop himself from whining. His ears flush but it’s worth the tiny snicker Donghyuck makes.

“Lemme at least say hi to Johnny.” He giggles.

“No, by all means, don’t mind me.” Johnny lazily calls from the ground. His eyes are so fond it’s borderline paternal, which is way too weird for Mark to even want to consider. “I’m not even here.”

“Perfect.” Donghyuck says and then he pulls Mark down and everything smolders into ash except Donghyuck Donghyuck _Donghyuck-_

“I guess it’s true.” Jaemin mumbles as he watches just a few feet behind them. He has Jisung in a headlock, covering his eyes. “Absence does make the dick grow longer.” 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Book 7, Entry #3**

“Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up.” Galatians 6:9

Dear Father,

This is the verse I chose to reflect on today. I normally don’t really like to choose verses from the Peter books, because the Pope is a descendant of Peter (I think I barely remember religious studies other than Veggietales) and the Catholic Church is really fucked up. Like, damn. You really messed up there Father.

But holy shit is this verse speaking to me right now. Father, why did you make school so hard??? Wasn’t high school enough?????? It’s been three weeks and I’m dying. There’s so much work and reading and then there’s practice too and I got roped into a couple of clubs and stuff and u g h

It’s not going so great Father. I also really miss Donghyuck. It’s not like we’re disconnected though. We text all the time, we call whenever we can, I got to go to his house yesterday. I slept over too. I ended up being late to my philosophy class but (please forgive me for saying this Father) Socrates can suck my ass. Donghyuck was really warm and giggly and it was so nice to hold him and not have to let go for the whole night. I know I say this a lot, but I could never thank you enough Father for letting me exist in the same world Hyuck does. Thank you for giving me the chance to feel his smile and breathe his laughter and to just. Be with him.

I guess the main thing I’m struggling with right now is if I’m even doing good. Because it feels like all I’m doing is running in circles between classes and work and practice and Everything. It doesn’t feel like enough. I’m not helping, I’m not serving, in fact I’m being more selfish than ever. I’m just focused on myself and my education and it’s important I know but. It doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel good.

But then there’s also the part about giving it proper time. And about the harvest. Which, I’m gonna be real, I’m not sure if I fully understand. I know I’ve asked you this a million times Father, but why did everyone talk so annoyingly back then? Why was everything written like That??? But I guess it’s telling me to give it time? That what I’m doing is good because it will be good later??

I hope so. I really hope so. I feel so overwhelmed Father. And it’s only been three weeks. I don’t know. I’m not ungrateful for what I’ve been blessed with, but I feel so lost. I know I shouldn’t, I know that I should trust in you and believe that you wouldn’t lead me astray, and I don’t believe you would Father. But I fear of leading myself astray.

I’m gonna be real for a moment, I’m very scared Father. But as Peter said, I will trust in you, and wait for harvest.

Mark Lee  
12:31 AM

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

One morning, Mark wakes up to find a single, silicon penis on his bedroom floor. Not fully awake, he stares at it, examining it in its full, fleshy glory. The penis doesn’t really stare back, because, well, it doesn’t have eyes, but the head lays very suspiciously pointed towards Mark, as if calling him out. Mark feels moderately affronted. Despite having plans to roll over and go back to sleep and never wake up ever, Mark falls out of bed with a defeated whump, gingerly picking up the phallus between two fingers and shuffling out of his room, still wrapped in his blankets.

“Morning Mark!” Taeyong says cheerfully, having the decency to only give Mark a slightly judgemental look, unlike Johnny, whose entire face lights up with glee. 

“You look like literal shit.” Johnny says with the utmost delight. His eyes are positively sparkling. “Oh my fucking god did you fucking _die???”_

In response, Mark locks eyes with him and throws the penis on the table. It soars in a beautiful arc before landing between the orange juice and the jam with a firm and slightly wet ‘fwap’. Silence descends.

“Johnny,” Mark says, voice low and without any inflection. He tries to reach for any emotion other than _pure unbridled fury,_ but his search comes up dry. He settles on exhausted rage. “Why is your dick in my room?”

Johnny blinks, like he’s watching everything in slow motion. “Um,” he starts, wetting his lips. “That’s not a dildo. No like, base or anything. And I don’t really pack so uh…” He trails off with a shrug. 

Taeyong swallows, deafening in the silent kitchen. “But if that’s not Johnny’s dick,” he starts, voice low with dread. “then whose is it?” No one answers, too burdened by the weight of the question. Mark sinks into a chair, not letting go of the blankets around him. He feels like if he doesn’t hold onto something, he’s gonna start astral projecting. Distantly, he wonders if he already has.

He stares at the dick on the table. Unmoving, limp, fleshy, lifeless. _The head’s pointed at me again,_ Mark realizes. Despite the blanket swathed around him, a chill shoots its way up his spine. He doesn’t look away though. He’s almost scared of what might happen if he does. 

_Why._ Mark wonders. The dick has no answers.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flies open, steam rolling out as the door slams against the doorstopper and creaks in place. The chair next to Mark is yanked out and Jaehyun - his boobs just completely out - throws himself in it. “What the FUCK is up dudes.” He announces with a near manic grin. He reaches across the table, seemingly completely oblivious to the atmosphere, grabbing a banana, an apple, and moves over the dick to grab the jam but pauses over the jam, moving his hand back over to the dick.

“Huh.” Jaehyun says, as if he’s discovered an interesting piece of trivia. “Why’s my dick on the table?”

Taeyong’s mouth falls open, Johnny chokes, and Mark officially determines that he’s gone batshit crazy.

“I, I found it in my room.” Mark numbly replies. His mind hums with a low, constant mantra of _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._

“Oh shit, sorry bro.” Jaehyun easily replies, putting the apple and banana down on the table in front of him before picking up the dick and shoving it down the front of his shorts. Mark feels like he’s gonna pass out. “I must’ve thought I was throwing it in my room but it was yours, that’s completely my bad.”

“You don’t even live here Jaehyun.” Johnny interjects, completely baffled. “What, wait, why the _fuck_ were you in the shower?”

“More importantly, why was your _dick_ in my _room????”_ Mark squeaks, his voice reaching a pitch he didn’t was possible post puberty.

Jaehyun looks at him gravely. “Edibles.” He says, with the severity of a doctor delivering news about a malignant tumour.

In a nutshell, that’s what life is like when living with Taeyong.

Most of the time it’s not that bad. Their dads bought them a pretty nice apartment a short walk away from the university, and despite the disgustingly passionate sex that Mark tends to overhear more than he’d prefer to, living with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend is pretty great. Johnny’s cool, though he has a strange penchant for bullying Mark in literally every way he can. But then again, Donghyuck had always been Johnny’s favourite. Which is pretty fair, Mark would say, because Hyuck is his favourite too. Taeyong’s, well, Taeyong. Not that Mark would ever really admit aloud, but Taeyong’s pretty much one of the best brothers anyone could ever ask for.

But Taeyong’s got a soft streak that runs a mile wide, and is often the cause of him offering his place as a safe haven. Taeyong likes to argue that he’s just being friendly, that it’s basic human kindness, but frankly put, it’s not, it’s much more than that, Taeyong doesn’t have a soft streak, he’s just fucking soft and has a tiny baby hard streak that you gotta fucking squint to find. And so when anyone complains about their parents being assholes, or their dorm smelling like weed, or complaining about the cafeteria food, Taeyong gives them a comforting and friendly smile and says,

“you’re welcome at my place anytime.”

And as a result, despite the primary residents being three people, having less than five people in their apartment is a fucking miracle.

And honestly? Mark should be used to it by now. But after four years of living at home with only him and his dads, Mark kind of forgets that the apartment isn’t as quiet or as peaceful, and that he doesn’t need to be loud to compensate.

Which is why he flings open the front door on a Friday evening shouting, “GOOD EVENING HARLOTS” and makes a vaguely human shaped blanketed lump jerk and fall off the couch.

_”Fuck.”_ The lump groans. Mark freezes in place, flooded with guilt as the door softly swings shut behind him.

In the kitchen, atop a counter, with a bowl of cereal in his lap, Yuta snorts loudly, dropping his spoon into his bowl. “Nice one Mark.” He signs, purposefully fucking up Mark’s name sign because he’s an asshole.

“I am, _so_ fucking sorry.” Mark whispers, feeling the blood drain out of his face. He places his bag on the ground - very, very, gently - and creeps over to the human-lump on the ground - very, very, quietly. “Holy shit are you dead?”

“Maybe.” The lump groans, and after a few moments and a lot of wriggling, a head emerges. 

Or, Mark _thinks_ it’s a head. It may as well just be an exorbitantly large sandy-blonde hairball, because all that he sees is. Well. Hair. _Is this where Taeyong’s poor hair goes after it all falls out of his head?_ Mark wonders. Except that unlike Taeyong’s straw-like, crusty, pathetic, dying scalp, this mop of hair is one of the fluffiest god damn things he’s ever seen. And Mark knew Jisung in middle school.

The aforementioned mop of hair grunts, and after a little more wriggling, a slightly tanned arm pops out of the blanket, moving to brush the hair aside. Mark feels like he’s in middle school health class watching that one vcr entitled ‘THE MIRACLE OF CHILDBIRTH’ that scarred him forever. Except this time there’s no blood, and, well, it’s not childbirth.

And, quite possibly the most important thing, what pops out from the blanket is not a wrinkly, screaming, ugly… _thing._ Instead, what pops out from the blankets is _one of the most attractive people Mark has ever seen in his whole life._

It’s still screaming though.

“aaaaaaaAHHHHHH.” The guy shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and thrashing in place. “FUCK.”

“Jesus.” Mark whimpers, wondering if it’s too late to write Jaemin out of his will. “I’m… I’m so fucking sorry bro.”

“Not your fault dude.” The guy sighs, blowing the few remaining strands of hair in his face out of the way. It does nothing, leaving his hair just as wild and messy as before. “I cannot feel my nut. My whole testicle is numb.” He looks up at Mark with wide eyes, blinking slowly. “Am I dying?? Are balls supposed to do that???”

“Um.” Mark says slowly, completely floored. “Can’t say I know.”

“Fuck.” The dude mutters. “HEY YUTA.” He shouts. Mark looks over his shoulder at Yuta, who now has a different bowl in his hands, but is still eating cereal. The first bowl sits beside him, its purpose having been served. He blinks, thoroughly unperturbed.

Mark roughly signs _’numb balls, help????’_

Yuta narrows his eyes and signs in return _’on drugs, perhaps????’_

Mark looks back at the guy. “Yuta’s useless.” He says. Well, he whispers, because even though Yuta doesn’t have his hearing aids in and couldn’t possibly hear him, Mark’s still terrified.

The guy sighs. “Figures.” He grumbles, before perking up. “Wait, hey, HEY JOHNNY!” He shouts again. Mark turns around to see Johnny, frozen in the doorway, like Bigfoot if Bigfoot were a sleep deprived Korean-American college student.

“I am so fucking scared.” Johnny declares, eyes darting nervously between Mark and the dude.

“IS IT NORMAL FOR YOUR NUT TO LOSE ALL SENSATION?” The man asks, still yelling, even though it is very clearly not needed.

Johnny blinks, and then frowns. “Yukhei, I’m a trans marketing major. I have no experiences with penii other than Taeyong’s, you complete dumbass.”

The guy, Yukhei, blinks. “OH.” He shouts sheepishly. “SORRY.”

Johnny sighs, and backs out of the apartment again.

Mark looks back at Yukhei at the same time Yukhei looks up at him. “Nice to meet you, I guess.” Mark eventually says because the silence stretches for a couple beats too long.

Yukhei grins widely. Mark is gay. “You too man! I’m Yukhei.” He says easily.

“I heard.” Mark replies drily. “I’m Mark.”

Yukhei’s eyes widen. “Oh fuck.” He breathes, scrambling to his feet. Well, he tries to, but he staggers and nearly face plants into the carpet. He makes it up eventually, and oh holy shit he’s fucking tall. Oh, dear _god_ is he tall, fuck, Mark is _so gay._

But then all of a sudden Yukhei’s not tall, because he’s folded himself ninety degrees and Mark jerks back because why the _fuck_ is the hot stranger bowing at him but before he gets the chance to ask, Yukhei explains. “I owe your brother my life.” He says seriously. “Thank you so much for your brother’s birth Mark Lee.”

“I literally had no part to play in that but you’re welcome, I guess?” Mark squeaks, because he’s still super confused and still really gay. Yukhei straightens up, laughing so hard he stumbles back and Mark finds himself laughing too.

“Yukhei.” Yuta suddenly announces, the first words Mark’s heard him say all day. “It’s two.”

Yukhei’s face turns white. “Fuck.” He whispers. “Oh _fuck_ coach is gonna kick my _ass.”_ And then he’s flying into action, darting around the living room and gathering his belonging at a speed Mark didn’t think anyone over six feet was capable of. And then before Mark can even blink, he’s tearing out the door with a last second “SEE YOU AROUND MARK” shouted over his shoulder.

And then he’s gone.

“What the _fuck_ is he so loud for?” Yuta wonders aloud into their now silent apartment.

Mark frowns and looks at him. “Yuta, you’re deaf.”

Yuta simply stares back at him. “Your point?”

And then, like always, life moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Johnny's a bi trans guy, Jaehyun's a straight trans guy. Trans frat guy Jaehyun is singlehandedly one of my FAVOURITE characters to write, he's so fun. also Yuta's hard of hearing and has removable hearing aids but he fucking hates them for sensory reasons, so he never wears them unless necessary
> 
> 2\. pleeeease don't make jokes about Mark's christianity in the comments, someone's personal religion isn't a meme,,, idk how nctzens are but a lot of ppl make fun of seventeen's joshua for going to church and that just Really Makes Me Uncomfortable;; also Mark seems to be p faithful irl so let's try and be respectful abt that
> 
> 3\. I'm SO SORRY for the lack of updates it's been a Hell Of A Time,, i'm actually procrastinating rn dhgdskdjh but!!!!!! i really love this fic it's just that Mark's kinda hard to write for me so this took some time
> 
> 4\. I have a markhyuck au ongoing rn on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyunset/status/992468862615535616), follow me there as well
> 
> 5\. tysm guys,,, i love y'all so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
